


A Charmed Valentine’s

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ...no one actually kisses in this?, AFTG Exchange Valentine’s Day 2020, Attempt at Humor, Charmed AU, Demon Neil Josten, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Love, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of kids, Multi, POV Alternating, References to Supernatural (TV), Scooby Doo References, Some mentions of torture, Valentine's Day, Whitelighter (Charmed), Whitelighter!Andrew, Witch!Kevin, demon!neil, only a bit of angst, what?? How did I manage that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: Neil Josten enjoyed the sounds of tortured screams as much as the next demon, more so even considering he is after all, the Prince of Hell. Just now, however, his heart wasn’t really into it. He had a tight schedule to stick to and he’d fallen considerably behind in the time it had taken to drag this worm down to hell from where he’d been hiding.If he couldn’t break Jim soon he’d not only end up late to his date, but also empty handed. That couldn’t happen, as was the plight of having feelings. He almost wished he could go back to the days where he tried to kill witches and their Whitelighters instead of date them.....The Foxes (and special others) are Witches, Whitelighters, humans, and Demons and this is snippets of their lives on Valentine’s Day, with a little bit of angst, a lot of fluff, and some accidental plot+backstory I present a chaotic Charmed au that’s (hopefully) worth the read
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it! I’m sure I missed a ton of tags so if you think I should add any tell me in the comments or on my tumblr @i-care-bout-things-too

**9AM**

Neil Josten enjoyed the sounds of tortured screams as much as the next demon, more so even considering he is after all, the Prince of Hell. Just now, however, his heart wasn’t really into it. He had a tight schedule to stick to and he’d fallen considerably behind in the time it had taken to drag this worm down to hell from where he’d been hiding.

He wished Jim would just stop blubbering and tell Neil where the magical artifact he’d stolen had been re-stolen and then lost to. Honestly he’d have killed the bastard already if he didn't need the information that at this rate would most likely make him late to his own date, and on Valentine's Day of all fucking days.

Apparently Jim here didn’t know where it was, complete and utter bullshit if you asked him, but no one asked the Prince of Hell questions. Every semi-competent demon knew if they did question him they’d end up in the most disgusting pit of hell Neil could find that day, and Neil was wonderful at finding things...Usually.

Today discluded, Neil had a near perfect track record. One did not amass this much power and keep it if they didn’t have the skills and abilities to handle it. Which Neil could with a fond flare for dramatics. Despite what his friends thought, Neil was not an invalid, too incapable to take care of himself when a need to be swaddled in fluffy fox print blankets by pesky Whitelighters with nothing better to do.

Seriously, didn’t they have witches to protect from his hoards of bloodthirsty savage demons? None of them could ever seem to remember that Neil was the bad guy, second greatest evil currently existing to date, beaten only by the King of Hell himself, Ichirou. (Never mind that Neil is technically married to him, the damn snake, out of the need for an alliance-not love, Neil already had two not-boyfriends for that.) Even Neil’s own second, Allison, sometimes forgot that Neil could destroy a continent or three by himself (Who did humans think broke Pangea in the first place?)

Jim screamed again and Neil recollected his thoughts. If he couldn’t break Jim soon he’d not only end up late to his date, but also empty handed. That couldn’t happen, as was the plight of having feelings. He almost wished he could go back to the days where he tried to kill witches and their Whitelighters instead of date them.

**10AM**

Andrew couldn’t figure out why he still sparred with Renee. When they first, she’d just been doing the standard training that Andrew hadn’t really needed after growing up street fighting (see-brawling) before being taken in by a man with tribal tattoos and taught how to box. He’d been pretty good at it too, living comfortably at least before getting enlisted. Before dying, now Andrew was a Whitelighter just like Renee, and Wymack who’d set him on the right path so he could complete his destiny, a second chance to do something with his life...or death if you wanted accuracy.

Whitelighters were basically guardian angels for witches, who attracted nasty sorts like beacons in pitch black darkness. Luckily for him most of his charges were fairly competent and could take out the things that went after them with minimal assistance, which is why Andrew used to spar with Renee. (See-being a Whitelighter is fucking boring) 

Most of his witches didn’t need an angry 5 foot tall man to fight demons or monsters for them so he had a lot of free time and pent up aggression to get rid of, Renee happened to be tolerable on top of that so they took advantage of their mutual respect to spar together. 

Until 21 years ago, that is.

Andrew had just lost a witch by the name of Seth Gordon and had been given time to mourn his death. No one else would.

Admittedly, Andrew hadn’t gotten along with Seth on good days, and memorably had once tried to kill each other on a record breaking bad one. Regardless of their troubles, Andrew had still taken his loss hard. It was the first time Andrew had lost a witch to something that wasn’t a natural cause. Andrew felt like he had failed Seth, like he'd broken a promise, and Andrew didnt break his promises, but nothing could be done. Whitelighters were forbidden from aiding their witch after death as to not upset some fucked balance, and it's not like he'd have been able to anyway when only two days later, the Whitelighters were attacked by demons.

That week had been one of the worst in his existence, and it marked the beginning of the second war Andrew had been in.

It lasted months, and by the end the amount of casualties was beyond substantial. It was disarray, trying to find everyone who’d gone into hiding and who had fallen in battle, witches included. All the charges of fallen Whitelighters had to be reassigned to the ones who could handle more. 

That’s how Andrew ended up with two new charges, newly orphaned Kevin Day, a toddler of the age of two, and Andrew’s own enfant doppelgänger. It took so much time just to watch over Kevin and Aaron when they were children that Andrew actually prayed they’d mellow out when they were older.

Surprise, surprise, they didn’t. 

If anything, both got worse with age. Andrew spent 3 to 5 days a week fighting off the new monster(s) that decided Kevin and Aaron would be delicious snacks, and the rest of the week caring after the rest of his charges (see-not Kevin or Aaron) or sneaking off to sit on rooftops with the Prince of Hell. Andrew couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t being tugged in all directions, he could barely keep up with Renee some days. 

Case in point, as she gets in a good elbow to the face and Andrew goes down hard. Andrew really couldn’t figure out why he still sparred with her.

“You’re usually not this sloppy Andrew, more sore than usual?” She’s asking out of concern but he can see the mischievous glint in her eyes asking an entirely different question. He almost wished it really was what she implied, he hadn’t gotten to be the fun kind of sore in a long while.

“Wendigo.” He replied. 

Her brow creased, “Again?” She asked in disbelief. Andrew’s thoughts exactly.

“They were taken care of already, a few shots with a flare gun. One of them nicked Aaron. Kevin struggled to undo that one.”

“Your boys are trouble,” Renee muttered, but fondly. “And how is Neil? Allison mentioned he’d been quite aggravated lately.” 

“I don’t have a charge named Neil,” Andrew’s face went carefully blank, she should know better than to pry, especially in the vicinity of so many ears. It wouldn’t be safe for either of them if the higher ups figured out they consorted with demons. 

“My mistake,” she said lightly, although her eyes told a much different story. “Kevin then?” She said instead, “Jeans been getting more frustrated with him again, something about him being an ‘intolerable controlling asshole’.”

“I’m done for today,” he stood, ignoring her look of dismay and whatever apologies she’d make. “Nosyness is not a good look on you, Renee, tell the bloody busybodies to keep out of my fucking business or do their own dirty work next time. I’ll see you when you’re back to normal.”

If even Renee could not withstand the call of Valentine’s Day, Andrew was doomed.

**11AM**

Kevin narrowly avoided tripping down the stairs with all his potions ingredients in hand (7 boxes precariously stacked on each other) thanks to Jean who helpfully froze time and stopped his youngest brother from potentially making their house explode. It wouldn’t be the first time but Jean liked their house as it was, plus he didn’t feel like redecorating again so soon.

Somehow even with premonition Kevin had a hard time seeing the results of his own actions. Probably why he has no qualms about dating the demon Prince and his Whitelighter. It’s not like demons weren’t trying to constantly kill witches or anything, it’s not like dating Whitelighters was expressly forbidden by the Elders with great punishment for the Whitelighters concerned.

His brother was insane, and while Jean couldn’t throw stones about the Whitelighter thing (he was afterall dating his own Whitelighter Jeremy who had already sent three dozen roses this morning) didn’t mean he didn’t worry about Kevin or heavily judge him.

Kevin unfroze on his own safely at the bottom of the stairs with all his boxes and continues walking without delay or needing to adjust. Jean would say Kevin was just that oblivious to not have noticed his miraculous trip down the stairs without killing himself accidentally, but sometimes Jean had a feeling Kevin knew exactly what he was doing when he did it, and this had been one of those times.

He walked with determination into the kitchen and Jean followed with apprehension. He may not have premonition but he did know his brother.

“I’m re-warding the house.” Kevin said without prompting, surprisingly. “It could use a few new layers, and I’ve a few spells for wards we don’t have on the house currently, one of them should make it more selective on who can be allowed entry, so if it works-which it will-no more demons will be getting inside this house.”

Jean leaned against the doorframe in confusion. “Did you and Neil have a fight?”

Kevin stopped setting up boxes and ingredients to look at him, “What? No, why? Did I do something to make him upset?”

“Not that I know of, but putting up demon repelling wards might do the trick." Andrew huffed, as usual appearing from out of nowhere to scare the shit out of them (See-Jean, Kevin almost never spooked, the damn psychic) 

"But Neil gave me the spell?" He said confused, voice rising at the end to make the peculiar statement a question. 

Andrew made grabby hands for the spell from his place atop the counter, which Jean thought would have looked adorable if he didn’t consistently have a blank expression with and I won’t hesitate to stab you aura. Kevin passed it over and continued setting up his things in neat little rows.

“Neil wanted to make sure a repeat of last month didn’t happen,” (see-house exploding) “If it’s a warding spell with an affinity for keeping demons out I’m sure Neil knew that before giving it to me, probably at least.”

Andrew hummed noncommittally. “I’m sure he did, he made the spell afterall.”

Kevin’s head snapped up, “What?” Jean stood stalk still, “That can’t be possible, he’s a demon, no matter his level of power spells are a witch’s thing.”

Andrew grinned at him and Jean couldn’t help the shiver of unease it sent down his spine.

“That’s where you’re wrong little witch. Warlocks can also use magic, without the specific spells needed to bind it to a purpose like witches. Spells are actually considerably more difficult for them whereas uncontained magic is more difficult for you. Now while Neil is a demon in the broadest sense of the term, ‘Supernatural’ did get one thing right, human souls go to hell, and every once in a while, extremely powerful magical beings who manage to skip out on purgatory.”

Kevin absorbed this with interest, Andrew rarely contributed to the guidance part of his job regardless of the fact that he was clearly very good at it. Jean would have remarked on the fact that he’d never heard Andrew speak in so many words at once but Kevin cuts him off.

“Neil isn’t a warlock though,” Kevin argued, “At least not when he’d been alive.”

“He is not,” Andrew agreed, “Neil is something nameless, far older and more dangerous than anything we can comprehend. A creature of destruction made by the angel who went against God.”

Jean blanches and tries to hide the warring going on inside him. One half is wondering how both Kevin and Andrew can be so very calm while talking about a nameless creature in a human skin that they happen to be dating, while the other is too busy quietly thanking the Lord (who he had no choice but to believe in after learning about Whitelighters and  _ demons _ ) that he’d never have to call either of his brother’s boyfriends his brother-in-law.

“Neil doesn’t act like an all powerful being.” Kevin says, managing to sound genuinely disappointed with what is certainly a good thing.

“Thank God for that.” He tells Kevin and then departs from the room with haste. He had enough material for nightmares already, and he really didn't need more.

Jean pushed thoughts of his brother’s terrors from his mind and decided to be glad that it was Valentines and soon he’d get to see Jeremy. He couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to romance the shit out of him later, afterall, it was the small miracles that allowed Jean to keep his sanity.

…

**12PM**

Blood artfully coated Neil, a lovely splatter streaked across his face, and in other places he was so soaked in the life giving liquid that the clothes he’d been wearing had changed colour. Ichirou was rather pleased with the appearance of his consort. 

“Fun morning, husband-mine?” He asked mildly, which had the scowl on Neil’s face deepening. 

“That bloody Bastard put me behind schedule, I currently have seven hours to retrieve a misplaced magical artifact somewhere in the bowels of hell and prepare for my idiotic date in the clusterfuck that has somehow become my life.”

“Your death,” Ichirou corrected, “And currently I’d say that you are more of a bloody bastard than he is.” Neil shrugged because Ichirou was right, Neil was his father's bastard and quite bloody at the moment, something that was not a rare occurrence for him.

“Fair,” he replied, “I’d change but I know I’ll probably stab a few more things between now and my date, something has to be hoarding the book or I’m sure it would have exchanged more hands by now.”

“A good possibility, though I’m saddened to know I’m being abandoned on the most romantic day of the year, by my husband no less, for his younger boyfriends. Darling, when did we become such a cliche?”

Neil snorted and patted him on the shoulder, staining his dark grey suit with blood. “It’s not my fault you picked the only being in this plane of existence who didn’t want to procreate with you. I’m sure if you had taken up that nogitsune on her offer you’d have a litter of fox demons running around by now.”

Ichirou grinned and Neil could tell he was amused on multiple levels. “I couldn’t bare the thought of ruling with another and missing out on our little chats. I can still produce heirs later, but I don’t feel like being stabbed in the back for power by my own offspring, it would be such a disappointment to have to slaughter them after.”

“You’d enjoy it a bit,” he said, “Don’t lie to yourself, it’s not attractive.”

Ichirou laughed, “Quoting your Whitelighter now? How domestic and hypocritical of you.”

Neil rolled his eyes smiling, and Ichirou was glad that his friend had finally managed to find happiness even after all the time in this cesspool. It had been touch and go for sometime, Allison and Ichirou could only do so much to protect Neil from himself and his father (he wished he could have taken his time killing the bastard). They couldn’t stop him from suffering under the weight of what he had done as Nathaniel, at one point Ichirou was sure his oldest and most trusted companion would be lost to the darkness if nothing brighter came into his life, it amused him that the brightness happened to come in the form of an annoying witch and his manic Whitelighter, but he was grateful nonetheless.

“Say dear,” Neil replied mockingly, “Why don’t you come join me in a little pre-date slaughter?” 

“You mean to ask me for aid with your quest to retrieve a gift for your good maiden?”

“Your kink is showing, sweets, try to keep the Victorian role play in your bedroom where it belongs.”

Ichirou growled menacingly and Neil returned it with the  _ Look™️ _ . “I’m quivering,” he said blandly, “Someone come protect me from the demon who only sleeps in silk because his skin is too ‘sensitive’ and ‘worth more than that peasant shit’.”

Ichirou being a mature (pouty) King of Hell ignored him and sighed dramatically, “I suppose I can join in for some Valentine's Day murder, it always gets my blood pumping anyway.”

Neil frowned, “You’d need a heart to pump blood.”

Ichirou flashed his fangs merrily, “The blood pumping won’t be flowing to my heart, darling.”

It took Neil a minute to process the remark before  _ understanding _ had him choking on his tongue.

Ichirou laughed, and Neil regretted...everything.

**1PM (7PM Germany)**

Nicky cuddled into his boyfriend’s side watching the 5th romcom of the day. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even as Sandra Bullock announced to Ryan Reynold’s whole family that she had blackmailed him into agreeing to marry her, (his ears were tired he couldn’t remember the characters names) at the altar right before her plan could succeed and she could keep her job. Arguably the scene was the saddest most heartbreaking part of the movie, watching her do the right thing and be flown to NewYork (Nicky thought they had been in NewYork at least, his eyes were tired too) so that she could be deported.

But he couldn’t help the smile.

It reminded him of himself, now he’d never conned his boyfriend into marrying him to avoid being deported, but he couldn’t help the kinship he felt with Sandra. He had had to do the right thing too once, leave Eric, the person he loved most in the world to raise his cousin Aaron after his aunt (Aaron’s frankly shitty mom)Tilda died.

She was so brave to leave, it’s why he liked this movie so much. He hadn’t felt brave at the time, Nicky had been so terrified of leaving Eric, even knowing he’d come back, and that they could be together again, Nicky was afraid of being alone again, in a country that had made him feel anything but welcome despite being born and raised there, trying to raise a cousin who could have been a stranger with the time they had between them.

Watching this movie comforted him, he felt brave watching it, and so, he smiled.

Well, maybe that wasn’t the only reason, but he still had a few more minutes.

Eric ran his fingers through Nicky’s hair and Nicky thought he could have cried at the feeling. It was the first Valentines they’d spent together in years, the first one to commemorate starting their lives in Germany, nothing could make Nicky give this up.

Eric had originally wanted to make the occasion over the top for Nicky, and usually he’d have wholeheartedly agreed, he loved being spoiled, he loved when Eric took care of him, he loved the feeling of being taken care of by someone who loved him, and someone he loved equally as much.

Today didn’t need a big celebration though. No, see Nicky had plans, to cuddle in Eric’s arms, to eat Andrew level amounts of chocolate and sweets, and joyfully crunch on popcorn with minimal movement for hours on end. To just bask in the joy of being together without all that silly extra stuff.

Ryan professed his love to Sandra on screen, the music loud as they kissed and Nicky knows he’s ready too, that he can also be brave, like Ryan now.

He gets on one pajama clad knee in front of Eric, and pulls out the box he’d hidden early this morning in preparation for this moment.

Nicky says a lot of words he can’t hear over his own heart beat but he knows he’s professing his love, devotion, and adoration, saying all his feelings and thoughts and desires for them. And then he opens the little box lid and sends a wobbly smile at his Eric who has tears streaming down his face, “Will you marry me Eric Klose?” He asks.

**2PM**

Allison held up dresses to herself in the mirror, she’d seen herself in all of them of course, but it never hurt to triple check which option she’d go with, what would look best to achieve her goal (tempting her girlfriend into bed), with her makeup, and with whichever lacy undergarments she’d end up choosing, compliment or contrast, and how sinful.

Not that you could really get any more sinful than being a demon that gladly accepted an angel’s virtue.

Pursing her perfectly tinted lips, Allison held up the backless dress to herself once again, although backless was maybe too generous of a word. The cut of fabric really would only cover her front, held to her with just strings wrapped under her breasts and a golden hoop around her neck holding up the golden embroidered top.

Allison loved it, and she knew Renee would love her in anything, she knew that Renee loved her. It was just hard to accept that she, a demon, could be worthy of love from a Whitelighter. She knew Renee had a troubled past as well, but she’d obviously done something right to end up protecting those who do good, whereas Allison...she’d been sentenced to hell. 

Insecurities she’d rather admit she didn’t have, made things like picking out a dress for a stupid human created holiday exceedingly difficult when they pressed too hard at her. 

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and Allison startled before remembering that she was in her penthouse on the mortal plane.

“You okay in there Ally?” Dan called, Allison sighed. No, no she was very much not okay.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” She told Dan and threw open the door. “It’s our first Valentines and it should be special but it shouldn’t be happening at all cause you’re too good for me, you and Renee and Matt, even the  _ monster _ is a Whitelighter for fucks sake.”

“Ally, you can’t really think that.”

Allison threw her hands up in frustration, “I’m the baddest bitch to have ever lived, or died, or whatever, I’m amazing, I know! But you’re actually good people and you’d get in so much trouble for even talking to me. The first time you met me you should have used your glowy sparkly powers to smite me or whatever where I stood. No hesitation.”

Dan glared at her, “I don’t know where this is coming from but pull yourself together. We didn’t kill Neil where he stood either, and he’s an actual demon Prince,” 

“Andrew tried to maim Neil.” Allison argued, making Andrew the smartest one of the bleeding hearts in that case. (Not that Andrew would ever be a bleeding heart, seriously how the fuck was that dude a Whitelighter?)

Dan snorted, “Honey, that’s how Andrew flirts, he saw the pretty demon and was like wow, I need myself a piece of that, and used his muscles to get Neil’s attention by showing how very capable he is at fighting and murder.”

Allison sniffled, “It worked, Neil couldn’t stop ranting about him, I’ve never seen him so pissed, all the poor souls he tortured until they got together can’t form coherent sentences now. It’s hilarious.”

Dan grimaced but nodded along. “See Ally? Why would we kill you when Neil is certainly the more unhinged of you two, that we as a group unanimously adopted?”

“I stabbed you.”

“Well I deserved it, I should know how to dodge knives by now, and you were just protecting Neil. Horrible people, especially demons, don’t protect anyone, and they certainly don’t care for anyone the way you do for Neil, or Renee, or the rest of us. No threat from the higher ups could make us stop being there for you, cause even if you died a shitty person, you managed to become a good one in the one place that should have made you worse.”

“I’m a real life Eleanor.” She joked wetly, Dan grinned at her. “Darn right you are, on top of being an utter babe, now come on, dry your tears, fix your makeup, we have a girl for you to impress and you’re not leaving this room until we have people dropping down to worship you on their knees.”

“I don’t need random people,” Allison replied, “Just Renee.”

“That’s sweet,” Dan said, “But Renee was already planning on doing that tonight anyway, so there’s no harm in giving her more incentive and letting her have a little fun unwrapping her treat. By the time we’re done she’ll be dying to eat you up.”

“Or out.” Allison suggested, Dan cackled.

**3PM**

Aaron collapsed on his living room couch with an exhausted sigh and a groan of relief. He’d had a pretty shitty week after getting temporarily turned into a wendigo. Thankfully he hadn’t murdered any couples or eaten their hearts, but if Aaron was one for darker humour, he could almost kinda think of the situation as funny considering it was Valentine's day today and there was some irony in it. Then again, maybe not because that'd mean he was a wendigo with a vendetta against his own girlfriend who he loved and very much didn’t want to brutally murder and then eat.

Cannibalism wouldn’t be good, and that wouldn’t be good either.

Although, did it count as cannibalism if you weren’t the thing you were eating anymore? It was definitely a thought to consider later.

On top of that, Aaron also needed sleep, greatly. A lot of sleep preferably, maybe for a week or two, at least until he could see Andrew and not wonder who had put a mirror in the middle of Kevin’s kitchen again. 

(Once there had been an actual mirror in Kevin’s kitchen, Aaron had walked right into it thinking Andrew would walk around him. Katelyn had to deal with a sad boyfriend who had been sufficiently made fun of for his broken nose two hours later that day. He’d also been quite disgruntled to learn that he couldn’t tell himself apart from his twin. Wait, no, doppelgänger.)

In all fairness, Aaron didn’t usually forget about Andrew, sleep deprived or not, his Whitelighter had his face, and was over a hundred years older than him, so maybe Aaron was the one who had his face? Regardless, it’s hard to forget your doppelgänger or the fact that you are one, or that they may actually be related. 

They’ve looked but the records are unclear if not practically untraceable. Tilda never explained what had happened to his sperm donor who might not even know that Aaron was his kid, or that he even has a kid. Andrew on the other hand had been put into the system (or however they sorted abandoned kids back then, Aaron can’t think of facts right now) as a child and tossed around like a hot potato back when the internet wasn’t even a concept and records were incomplete, missing, or hadn’t existed in the first place. It was bullshit and left kids to be torn up by the world. It still did.

What Andrew faced in the system, (orphanages? Aaron was pretty sure those were a thing when Andrew had been a kid so long ago) is actually what made Aaron become a social worker. Originally child-Aaron had dreamed of stethoscopes and surgeries and saving lives, but as a witch saving lives by going the human route just wasn’t an option, helping kids though? That didn’t involve ten years of med school, placements and never ending work. It did involve trying to keep kids out of becoming something no kid wanted to be, and he found he was rather good at it, thanks to Nicky raising him the way every kid should be raised, with love and compassion and acceptance.

Aaron had never told Andrew why he’d become a social worker, but Aaron thought sometimes Andrew knew just from the look in his eyes when he mentioned getting his kids into better homes and shutting down the abusive ones. He’d say it was thankful, and he wondered if Andrew might have done the same had such a job existed when he was alive. 

Aaron sometimes thought it was one of the reasons Andrew accepted Aaron treating him like they were real brothers, had even helped convince Nicky of it and expanded their small family from 2 to 3. Maybe one day he’d tell Nicky Andrew wasn’t a human and Aaron was a witch (were witches considered human?) but right now Aaron would nap until his gorgeous soon to be a doctor girlfriend got home and told him what they’d be doing for Valentine’s Day (Aaron had picked last year so now it was her turn, a compromise Aaron could get behind on a day like today.)

He had a feeling he knew how tonight would go, not down to every last detail, but Aaron wasn’t oblivious. He could tell what a positive pregnancy test looked like, and what could cause small bouts of morning sickness, and he couldn’t be more excited. He loved Katelyn, he’d love their child(ren, twins were supposed to run in the family, and this time fate would get it right, neither child would ever feel alone. That mistake had taken over a hundred years to rectify the first time it happened) He knew Andrew would make a great uncle, and Nicky a great godfather.

It made him smile, in a way he hadn’t thought he would be able to do as a child.

He’d never been happier, and the best part was that Aaron knew the feeling would only continue to grow.

Before Aaron fell asleep, he wished he could tell younger him things would get better. That he’d make his own family and while they weren’t perfect or all human, that one day he’d never spend another Valentine’s with a lonely heart.

…

Katelyn walked into their house and saw Aaron asleep on the couch, he looked so peaceful that she couldn’t help a smile of her own.

She loved seeing him like this, for a long time he hadn’t slept well but recently...bad nights didn’t happen that often anymore and it made her heart so tingly and full. She brushed away a tear and blamed the gift growing in her for making her so silly and sentimental. A glance at the clock told her they’d have to get going eventually for their reservations but she could let him sleep a bit longer. Katelyn pressed a kiss to his forehead as she passed, and maybe snuck a picture or two for herself to print out and frame later.

**4PM**

Jeremy had known this day was coming for quite some time.

He’d known the Elders had found out about him and Jean, and while that guaranteed a future problem for him, he took comfort in the fact that at least everyone else who’d also been breaking the rules as of late wouldn’t have any heat on them.

Not a lot of comfort, but some, because Jeremy didn’t want to see Renee get hurt or punished for falling in love with a demon, and he didn’t want Jean’s brother to lose his Whitelighter because while he didn’t understand their relationship (No one did, not even the two/three of them) Jeremy knew Kevin trusted and relied on his Whitelighter. Kevin was better with Andrew as an active part in his life, with both Andrew and Neil really.

That didn’t stop this moment from being the most crushing moment of his existence. 

The Elders had given Jeremy an ultimatum; Stay a Whitelighter and accept punishment for disobedience, along with reassignment of Jean to another Whitelighter and the explicit command of never seeing him again, or give up being a Whitelighter to become mortal again, no powers or abilities, finishing the life that had been stolen from him when he’d died.

It’s not a choice.

A part of him wanted to argue, to fight the Elders on their rules, because how could love be punishable like this? He loved being a Whitelighter and caring for his charges, he loved being able to help people, his witches and humans, albeit indirectly on the latter.

It’s not like he didn’t know why the Elders had rules. Jeremy had  _ seen _ Whitelighters neglect their other charges for the ones they loved. He’d  _ seen _ witches and their Whitelighters waste away because even love could not stop the march of time, witches aging and Whitelighters...not. In the end, their relationships brought only sadness, guilt, and even death in the most extreme of circumstances.

Some could say that the choice, the ultimatum was a gift. A blessing even if it did not feel like one. Once he had understood it, but at the moment he couldn’t remember why and Jeremy just wants to rage at the unfairness of it all,

But he doesn’t rage, because as the horrid saying went, he made his bed, and now he must lie in it.

Yes, Jeremy loved being a Whitelighter, but he loved Jean more. 

Jean with his gentle courage and strength, soft resilient heart accompanied by a sharp tongue and cool wit. Calm, collected, beautiful and brilliant Jean Monreau who had owned Jeremy’s heart from the first time Jean had smiled because of him.

Jean with his pianist fingers that made each piece he played enchanting but detached, unable to help the technical part of his brain from taking over his approach, forgetting to play with the tidal waves of emotion he carried inside him.

Jean with his concerned face pulling down his perfectly shaped brows over pensive eyes that spoke volumes when his lovely mouth did not.

Jean, who Jeremy could not help but fall in love with, for every word shared, cup of coffee spilt, every French pronunciation fumbled that earned him an undignified snort. Every brush of a hand that soon turned to holding, every smile that grew wider each day.

It was not a choice, because Jeremy in a heartbeat would always pick Jean.

Now he just had to make sure Jean wanted Jeremy to pick him. 

He really hoped Jean would. Especially because Valentine’s Day happened to be going on right at this very moment and Jeremy could potentially be ruining it, and much much worse. Jeremy was petrified of causing the man he loved pain.

“Hey Jer?” Jean said startling him, “Where’d you go in there? Does someone need help? We can postpone this if another witch needs you right now.”

Jeremy shook his head and tried to give Jean a reassuring smile, “It’s just my thoughts, they’re very loud today, y’know? I’m very ready to spend Valentine's Day with you and absolutely no worries.”

Jean nodded and looked visibly brighter than he did 5 seconds ago. “Good, Andrew said things today that I could have lived with not knowing and I’m ready to shove that far away from me.”

“Andrew spoke...words? Like plural? And they were-?” 

“Nightmare inducing.” He shuddered.

Jeremy thought about that before gasping, “Oh my gosh, was he saying dirty things to Kevin?”

Jean squawked, “What? No, why would you say that! I don’t want to think about that today or any day either!” He put his face in his hand and genuinely seemed very done, Jeremy didn’t think a soothing hand rubbing his back much would help much but he could always try.

“Jeremy, I meant to say that I am healthily concerned for my brother’s safety and sanity, and now I’m just even more concerned from my own.”

“Sorry?” Jeremy asked, “I didn’t mean to do...that, yeah. Sorry.”

His shoulders shook and Jer couldn’t tell if it was laughter or tears.

“How about we just get our date started? I made reservations at your favourite restaurant which isn’t for a bit, but we could always go early and walk around the park for a while. It’s a nice day, warm-ish and no sun to burn my favourite magic vampire.”

Jean snorted, “Jer, we both know your favourite magical vampire is Baz, and of the two of us, you are the one that’s dead, or undead.”

He grumbled but didn’t dispute that last fact,  _ yet _ . “Well you still burn easier than I ever did, so you’re my vampire anyway. Although don’t actually become one please, that would suck.”

The expression on his face made Jeremy wish he knew how to use a camera. 

“A pun, Jer? Really? Why do I love you again?”

Jeremy shrugged but his grin could only be described as blinding.

“Shut up  _ mon soleil _ , not a word out of you.”

He motioned zipping his lips but the joy pouring out of him was practically audible.

Jean shook his head but he felt himself absorbing the cheer like a sad flower finally standing in a patch of light. The thought was ridiculous, but Jean couldn’t say he missed being the no nonsense teen he’d once been. He’d healed more than enough to let himself be happy.

Might even dare to say that he deserved it. It only took Jeremy telling him so multiple times everyday, and proving it many times over, but Jean could believe anything with Jeremy by his side.

They drove to the park which unsurprisingly held no other people. The day was not romantic picnic material, but Jer knew that Jean secretly loved the chilly air and grey clouds. The sun was beautiful yeah, but Jean didn't have a need for it with Jeremy so close to him.

And he really did burn in minutes. The resulting redness that turned to freckles was not worth the pain and no amount of sunscreen could help.

Jeremy attentively listened to Jean talk about his day and when it fell to silence they simply just enjoyed the others presence. It was just difficult for Jeremy to not bring up what could quickly become the worst topic to talk about on a day for love. Even heavily commercialized as it was.

The quiet wasn't helping stop his increasing worry and he didn't really notice when Jean led them to a bench in front of a small stream until they weren't walking anymore. 

“You are not breaking up with me.” Jean said, not a command, more stating the obvious to ease their fears. Or Jeremy’s. Not that it helped much because Jean might be breaking up with him so that Jeremy could stay a Whitelighter. He could be so selfless and Jer didn't want that right now. He wanted to be selfish, and he wanted to be with Jean.

“I'm not,” he replied tentatively, “I don't want to, but, do you- I mean- how-I-there’s things that-”

Jean took Jeremy’s hands in his own and stared at them for a moment before looking back at him. “I don’t want to break up with you Jer. I don't think I'll ever want to, and that's a bit scary, terrifying really. And that's without all the complications but I love you, so complications be damned.”

It's possible a tear or three escaped from Jeremy’s eyes and he doesn't know how to stop them after they start. 

“Why are you crying  _ mon soleil _ ?”

“I’m not allowed to love you and be a Whitelighter at the same time.”

Jean became horribly still and Jeremy can’t take it any longer.

“The Elder’s told me to choose,”

“And?”

Jeremy attempts to smile even with tears clogging his throat. “How would you feel about having a fully mortal second-time undead boyfriend who can't use modern technology?”

“I can have identification papers for you in a month, a week if I ask the terrors that are involved with my brother to help expedite the process.” Jean tells him without hesitation.

It’s an enthusiastic yes, and Jeremy can’t figure out why he’d even been worried in the first place.

**5PM**

Neil reaches the pedestal holding the fruit of his efforts with a grin. Ichirou stared at it with a raised brow but didn’t question aloud why Neil had gone through all the trouble for a witches grimoire, and began licking the blood coating his hands to clean them.

Neil grimaced. He hoped that was the reason at least, any other possibilities?

No. Just no.

“Fucking finally.” He said, ignoring Ichirou and grabbed the book.

The pedestal crumbles immediately, and Neil can hear stone breaking behind him. He’s sure that if he turns his head he’ll see animated corpses coming to try and kill him.

Of fucking course, Neil sees exactly that.

“Bloody Draugr.” He curses.

He’s going to be late for his date. 

  
  


**7PM**

Kevin can't quite figure out how the three of them settled upon having a Valentine's Day date. 

Andrew detested anything that suggested they were a real couple and avoided mentions of love like the plague even though he'd readily kill for both Kevin and Neil. Not to mention the fact that they've had a standing date night since the start of their  _ not something _ , which had evolved from his  _ nothing _ with Neil after they added Kevin to the mix.

Neil hadn't even learned about Valentine's Day until last year when Matt had shouted it at him much too loudly and gave him a big bear hug that Neil replied to with a startled " _ What _ ?!" and a lost expression.

He supposed it was fair that someone as ancient as Neil had no clue about the rather recently developed holiday.

Kevin also knew both his boyfriends were petty and contradictory enough to purposely avoid Valentine's Day, or do something along the lines of an anti-Valentines which probably would have entailed doing the most unromantic things possible, like fighting the monster of the week, or spending time with their families.

To Kevin the former was as equally as horrible as the latter would be to Andrew and Neil.

So knowing all of that, Kevin really couldn’t figure out how they agreed to celebrate Valentine’s together, but Kevin couldn’t say he wasn’t somewhat pleased.

It would be each of their first time celebrating the not-holiday ever, it would be, if Neil actually showed up.

“He’s late.” Kevin said. By over an hour, Neil was supposed to be here at six.

Andrew didn’t care to respond to the reminder because obviously Neil was late or else he’d already be here mocking Andrew for the amount of chocolate he’d consumed and explaining to Kevin that no, he would not be giving him more of his personal spells lest they end in almost guaranteed disaster. Whether they were successful or not, destruction is the purpose of most of Neil’s spells and are not to be used by the likes of Kevin.

(Andrew may or may not know this because he’d temporarily stolen a binder full of spells from Neil to find out if he’d be dangerous to Kevin and/or secretly working for Riko. Neil heavily despised Andrew for some time after that, but it ended up being worth it, their liar told the truth and it turned out they had a common goal. Riko was also quite dead now because of one of Neil’s nastier spells and Ichirou’s wrath.)

Kevin paced around the living room that contained too much orange for any sane person but Kevin supposed no one who knew him was truly sane, and Neil liked it. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Kevin announced.

Andrew shoved more chocolate in his mouth, enough to choke a person who had to breathe, which he did not. Not having to breathe was helpful for many things that involved use of one’s mouth and throat. Now if only both of his idiots were here so he could do some of those things to them.

“He’s already dead.” Andrew replied, “And as you know, I’ve tried to make him dead dead. It didn’t stick.”

Before Kevin could say something negative, a knock sounded at the door and Kevin stomped away to get it. 

“Neil or the Chinese food?” Andrew asked no one.

“Chinese food.” Neil answered from his spot on top the fireplace mantle. He looked like less of a fashion disaster than usual which meant the Ichirou had helped him get ready for tonight and Neil actually semi-listened. When Andrew finished eying him, he studied the patterned bags beside Neil with something resembling interest.

“You brought gifts.” Andrew observed, “Give him one so he’ll shut up.”

Neil looked up in confusion, “Already? Why? Is he mad at me?”

Andrew felt déjà vu creeping up on him. Even the angle was similar to this morning, the mantle putting Neil just above Kevin’s towering height when he’d asked close to the same thing.

“You were late.”

Neil shrugged but he looked upset. “For a good reason.”

Kevin chose that moment to walk back into the room with food and drinks talking about the warding spell Neil had given him like they were continuing a conversation. It was possible that they were, or Kevin thought they were. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had a premonition of the future and continued on like it had already happened.

Neil accepted the water bottle he’d been handed and stared at Kevin pensively.

So they were thinking the same thing then.

“Yes Kevin, the warding spell needs to be refreshed but only once or twice every decade. No, you shouldn’t put it around electronics or vehicles unless you’d like them not to work, also, I apologize for being late I’d been retrieving your gift which involved a fair amount of killing and we might want to rewind the conversation because only you’ve experienced the start.”

Kevin stared blankly at Neil before looking at the watch on his scarred hand.

“Huh. You’re forgiven. Give me my book, I need to see if I was right.”

Neil sighed, Kevin dished out food, and Andrew watched in bemusement as a restaurant sized tub of ice cream was unceremoniously shoved in his direction with a happy Valentines from Neil.

“Only you would ruin my grand reveal like this.” Neil told Kevin, “You’re the worst, I don’t know why I spent literally months tracking down this damn book for you because you wanted it for an undisclosed reason.”

Kevin nodded along obviously having heard this particular rant before, and only half paying attention while he waited for Neil to give him mystery book in the bag. Kevin obviously knew what it was, but he could be rather stiff with his knowledge of the future and  _ why _ was always the question that remained unknown.

“If this weren’t the Book of Shadows I’d be beyond rage for all my troubles. Like I do actually co-run a whole other plane of existence, and I stopped my magical trades business because apparently it’s improper for me to accept money for services, even if it is fun and I’m killer at finding things.”

Andrew wanted to address multiple points that Neil brought up but sadly Book of Shadows took priority over magical trades business.

“That shouldn’t exist.” He remarked, “I’m fairly sure the Elders had told the Halliwell sisters to destroy the grimoire to keep it from falling into the hands of evil. Wouldn’t they be shocked to know their instructions weren’t followed?”

“Wouldn’t they be shocked to see ‘evil’ giving back the all powerful grimoire to a witch.” Neil sassed, finally giving Kevin the book so he could start flipping through it.

“The Elders only see in black and white, they don’t understand shades of grey.” 

Neil huffed derivatively, “And because of that they make mistakes, they should’ve become less naive, by now it’s just ignorance. Ichirou and I are not our fathers, we punish evil as much as we contain and control it. Following their rules gets people killed.”

“They aren’t the greatest at what they do.” Kevin agreed, “But they’re still powerful enough that we don’t get a say in how they run things, despite the fact that their decisions impact us the most. Witches and Whitelighters alike. At least their decisions aren’t always mistakes.”

Andrew rolled his shoulders, clearly disagreeing. “They made Jeremy choose between being a Whitelighter and being with Jean.”

Kevin stilled, “The bastards, that’s so fucked up, how did they find out?”

“Whitelighters are being assigned to new witches being born this decade. Since there are more witches than us, the Elders see who can handle more charges, Jeremy is naturally very good at what he does and was surely a candidate until they found out about Jean while observing him.”

Neil blanched, “Do we have to worry about them finding out about us?”  _ Do we have to worry about losing you too? _

“No, they’ve already informed me that I’ll be given care of Aaron’s twins, they’ve been wanting me to handle more charges for a while and they believe it’s easier to watch over a family than multiple unrelated witches.”

Kevin and Neil let out sighs of relief and they were finally able to relax. Their lives were hectic and since their existence as a couple problematic to say the least.

But they were happy, and it was more than any of the three of them had ever thought they’d have. They would fight for their continued happiness, and be it cheesy or not, make the most of every moment together.

Neil informed Andrew that his ice cream was like one of those charm candles, and that he’d put a mystery knife in there somewhere for him to find. Andrew seemed ridiculously pleased when learning that and gave up on dinner to start eating the ice cream instead. 

Kevin startled them both when he shouted at whatever he found in the Book of Shadows and then declined to tell them anything aside from the fact that he was right and that they shouldn’t worry so much. 

Both Neil and Andrew took offence to that, Andrew said he’d have to care to worry and Andrew clearly didn’t care about anything, while Neil just muttered that he did not worry and that obsessing over issues was natural and fuck you Kevin, before he decided Kevin’s lap made a better seat than the couch, and Andrew’s lap a nice foot rest.

No one mentioned the word Valentine’s lest they be shanked, but it was nice.

Spending time together to just be together was always nice, especially when murder wasn’t involved, and Kevin stood by that point even though Neil and Andrew could and would disagree in some situations.

They didn’t bother to clear away the food because that would involve moving which Kevin didn’t want to do with Neil in his lap and Andrew uncharacteristically presser up against his side, but he could turn on the tv and open up Netflix.

“What are you doing?” Neil asked, 

“We’re watching a movie.”

Neil pouted, “But I always fall asleep.”

Kevin hummed his agreement, “We enjoy the peace and quiet.” Andrew added.

“You like making sure I sleep.” He countered.

Andrew glared. “I like nothing.”

“And you want nothing,” Neil grinned and Kevin matched it, “And we are nothing.” They said simultaneously.

Andrew reflected hard on his life choices and wondered why he ever thought this had been a good idea. “I hate you both,” He said, pushing Neil’s head on to Kevin’s shoulder.

“Now close your eyes before I put on Supernatural.”

Neil gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Kevin whined, “God no, Andrew you can’t, I can’t hear him rant about inaccuracies again and how much he’d like to torture Sam, and Crowley, and Lucifer.”

“It is inaccurate,” Neil insisted, like they didn’t all know that.

“I’d like to torture Lucifer too,” Andrew pointed out.

“And it’s a bad show.” Neil said, which was an opinion Kevin also quietly shared.

“Say that again and I’ll stab you with my ice cream knife.” And that was the reason Kevin did not share his opinion.

Neil snorted, “Diabetes will find a way to kill you first, I’ve seen your sugar consumption levels, even a Whitelighter’s body shouldn’t be able to withstand that level of abuse. I have faith in the ice cream winning.”

“He’ll survive out of spite now.” Kevin sighed. Andrew shoved another spoonful into his mouth for good measure and Neil stuck out his tongue.

Children, they were children. He was dating murdery immortal ten year olds with the height to match. Kevin wondered if he’d been cursed without his knowledge. Certainly no one deserved this? 

Kevin glared at the ceiling cursing out somebody while Neil and Andrew had one of their staring contests. Kevin thought it was their version of foreplay and he preferred to stay out of it, normal foreplay worked fine with him, thanks.

“I vote that we watch Scooby Doo.” Neil announced.

Andrew shrugged which meant yes, so Kevin channel hopped until he found a retro station playing the good stuff, old episodes with bad graphics and better mysteries, although Kevin had enjoyed one of the newer series that took place in a town called crystal cove...or something like that anyway.

They watched until Neil fell asleep around 4 episodes in so Andrew muted the volume and read a book to Kevin instead that he’d orbed to them so he wouldn’t have to get up. Kevin rested his chin on Neil’s head and closed his eyes to listen to Andrew, more for his voice than the story. It was terribly domestic and Kevin loved every second of it.

He loved Andrew. He loved Neil.

Kevin leant on Andrew a bit more and smiled.

He supposed Valentines wasn’t so bad.


	2. The Epilogues

Eric says yes, they embrace and cry, they wipe tears off their faces and call Eric’s family to announce the good news, and Nicky sets a reminder on his phone so that he could tell Aaron and Andrew tomorrow. Nicky gets the best sleep of his life that night, curled up against his fiancés chest.

Ichirou does find himself a Kitsune (arguably better than a Nogitsune) and it’s perhaps the beginning of something wonderful, that Neil is pretty positive will lead to a family for Ichirou to cherish after so much time craving just that.

Jeremy becomes human again, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jean and while he might not be able to protect him as well as he could as a Whitelighter, Jean reminds Jeremy he’s strong enough to defend them both for once, and maybe a family they might have one day too.

Aaron cries when Katelyn tells him they’re pregnant, and he spins her around in joy because he’s grown out of not caring about things, and he was going to be such a doting father. The kid(s) were going to be so spoiled by their parents, uncle Andrew, and cousin Nicky. They were going to have such a big family and most importantly, they’d be happy, healthy, and loved.

Allison and Renee have a wonderful date, and Renee proves all over again that Allison never has to worry about them, because Renee loves her, it doesn’t matter that she’s a demon, or Neil’s second in command. Allison for her part worships Renee and gets worshiped right back, it’s the first of many  _ many _ Valentine’s together.


	3. Light and Darkness

**3AM**

Two shadowy figures sat on a rooftop, the witching hour just commencing, and though neither figure was a witch, they both were there to discuss the future of one with a peculiar place in both their non-human unbeating hearts.

Silence reigned for a while, neither figure particularly liked talking, and neither quite wanted to broach this subject. Thinking about it brought a sharp pain to the figure taller by three inches but slighter in size, and caused concern to rage in the chest of the broader figure with well contained light.

They should have known the problems they’d cause for the others when they’d met.

All three, the witch, the light, and the slight darkness, should have seen this coming from the start. 

Though perhaps the witch did, for he could see the future, and he knew what not to tell.

The witch knew many things, and many things he kept hidden, for good reason.

This thing however, the witch hadn’t kept hidden, not exactly. See neither light nor darkness had asked the witch for the future he held inside him, instead they chose to sit on high places in the dark and worry.

Silly darkness, worried light.

“I’m afraid,” the darkness told the light, the light knew the darkness did not enjoy being afraid, and had slaughtered all his other fears for daring to make him cower.

The light took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke between them, darkness enjoyed the acrid smell, and light could not drop the habit from his younger years.

Light offered his hand subtly, laying it in between them and glowing all the brighter when darkness took it to rest between his own palms.

“I can’t lose him.” The darkness whispered, “I can’t lose either of you.”

“You won’t,” Light said firmly, he did not know what the witch knew, but he held light in him for a reason, for hope-a fickle thing-found a home so deep inside him that one who was not witch nor darkness would never know it was there. Except perhaps for light’s witch-brother 

“He is mortal,” The darkness said, both knew mortals were startlingly fragile creatures. “We are not. You said so yourself, you have already accepted your brother’s children as charges, you won’t leave them as you were left.”

Light did not speak, darkness was right and knew light well enough to voice both of their concerns for them. 

“I cannot become mortal like you can, there is no reverse for me as there is for you, an option you won’t take anyway.”

Light and darkness were still in the chilled early morning air that called for snow to fall on cold stone and paved streets.

“He could become immortal.” Light finally spoke. The words were treasonous to his kind and both light and darkness knew why.

“He can’t become like you,” The darkness stated, it really meant that witch could not become light. “Which means becoming more like me.” He finished, discontented.

Light shrugged, he did not mind it the way darkness did. The light saw it as a way to keep the witch with them, and he’d already fallen for darkness. Changing the witch to a different type of darkness was acceptable as long as the witch agreed, he did not see darkness as a stain the way darkness saw himself.

“He might not agree.” Darkness told the light. “He shouldn’t agree.”  _ to become like me _ the light hears what darkness does not say and turns darkness’s face towards him.

Golden eyes meet iced blue ones and a silent exchange passes between them, “I hate you,” the light says aloud, and darkness smiles, “I know.”

They don’t come to an agreement exactly, but it is enough talking for them. Against light’s shoulder, darkness finally relaxes, and both think about their witch.

They did not know the future, but the witch did.

Afterall, the witch knew exactly what he was doing when he did it, and had told the darkness to retrieve the book for a reason.

Everything would work out right in the end, guaranteed, and with a faint smile the witch closed his mind, ready to fall asleep dreaming about silly darkness, and worried light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a kudos or comment if you like I’d love to hear what you have to say! Happy belated Valentines!


End file.
